warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Dove
This is a Fanfiction that was written by me on if things took a terrible and bloody turn for the worse with Dovepaw and Ivypaw-enjoy! :) NOTE: Those who are dangerously and sickingly squeamish at reading about very harsh violence and blood, look away please! :) Please review and comment! :) Prologue "Every single night you endanger the Clan! What don't you understand, Ivypaw?!" Dovepaw yowled in half-anger and half-desperation at her sister. "I'm not endangering the Clan! Tigerstar is training me to become a great Warrior! A Warrior that'll be ten times better than you any day!" Ivypaw yowled back, her fur bristling in fury and rage. "Better than me?! Is that what this is all about? You're training at the Dark Forest just to be better than me?! Have you no brain, Ivypaw?! They're all just using you, and I have a greater destiny than you!" Dovepaw hissed, glaring angrilly at Ivypaw. "You'll never understand! You never will, Dovepaw!" Ivypaw wailed, angry tears streaming down her face as she suddenly unsheathed her claws and lashed her tail. Ivypaw didn't realize what she had done until the blood turned the snow underpaw crimson-red. She didn't realize what she had done until her claws had dug into fur and flesh, her teeth following. She didn't realize what she had done until Dovepaw dropped dead at her crimson-red paws, a clawing and tearing gash pulsing with crimson blood welling up at her throat. Chapter 1 "Ivypaw...what have you done?" Ivypaw gasped and spun around, her heart skipping a beat. Lionblaze stood a few feet away, his eyes wide with horror, disblief, and shock as locked on her and only her. Ivypaw was frozen by now, daring to meet the mighty Warrior's gaze. The horror in Lionblaze's eyes never left as the golden Warrior slowly shook his head, still staring at Ivypaw. "Ivypaw, no...oh, no...no..." A lone, glistening tear streamed down the side of Lionblaze's face. After several more seconds, Ivypaw dared to break the gaze and slowly turn her head toward the small grey and bloody lump in the snow lying in front of her. Dovepaw's bright green eyes were wide open but glazed over with pain and blank with death. The ghastly wound at her throat gushed with blood that stained the white snow crimson-red; it could be safely said that Dovepaw's throat had been literally slashed open mercilessly. But, yet, even in the cold state of death, Dovepaw was still Ivypaw's sister and one of the Three. And now, one of the Three was dead-because of the trembling Apprentice standing before her sister's body. Ivypaw, quivering now, could only take a shaky step back, flattening her ears and her tail and whiskers drooping. "I...I didn't mean to, I..." Her voice trailed off with fear as Lionblaze flattened his ears at her, unsheathing his silver claws-she could almost picture her own blood dripping off of those deadly Warrior tools. Ivypaw didn't know what to do except turn and run thru the trees and past the nearest ThunderClan border. ---- Nothing could make Ivypaw feel comforted now. Nothing could make her feel safe. She had just murdered her own sister in cold blood. And Lionblaze had seen her. Would he tell the Clan? Would he tell Jayfeather? Would he tell Firestar? Ivypaw struggled to cope with what she had just done as she lay near the Moonpool, trembling in the snow. Her paws and teeth were still stained with crimson-red blood; the metallic taste never left her mouth and just made her tremble even more. The cold was no help-it just matched the coldness of the blood in which he had murdered her own sister. Ivypaw flattened her ears, her eyes half-open, and just lay there in the snow, her paws and teeth crimson red as the scent of fresh blood swirled around her and remained trapped in her fur. She couldn't go back to ThunderClan. If Lionblaze had told everyone what she had done, she could go back. This wasn't just an ordinary incident; like a Kit accidentally bumping into a grumpy old Elder. The Kit would say sorry and move on, leaving the Elder to grumble under his breath. But sorry couldn't cover this. Sorry couldn't help Ivypaw. Sorry couldn't help Dovepaw. Chapter 2 "Lionblaze, what's-blood. There's blood here." Jayfeather stiffened at the metallic scent tainting the forest air. "Are you hurt, Lionblaze?" The blind Medicine Cat immidiatly padded over to where Lionblaze stood, stiff as stone and staring at Dovepaw's frozen and cold body. Jayfeather sniffed at Lionblaze's shoulder; in response, the golden Warrior flattened his ears and shook his head. "No...it's not me that's hurt, Jayfeather. Not exactly. It's Dovepaw." Lionblaze murmured, lowering his head and looking away from his Apprentice's bloody body. "Dovepaw? What-no. No, Lionblaze. No...please don't tell me...no." Jayfeather fiercly shook his head, switching his blind gaze to where the scent of the blood grew stronger, mingled with Dovepaw's muffled scent. "She's dead." Lionblaze's words hung in the air and rang in Jayfeather's ears. His heart skipped a beat as he scented the strong scent of death swirling around him. After a moment's silence, Jayfeather turned his head toward Lionblaze. "Who? Who did this?" Lionblaze looked away, hatred, fear, and immense sorrow strong in his eyes. "Lionblaze, answer me or so help me, I will-" "Ivypaw. Ivypaw did this, Jayfeather." Lionblaze meowed softly, slowly glancing up and at Dovepaw's body, the ghastly wound at her throat still gushing with blood that formed a crimson-red pool of blood in the snow around the grey Apprentice's frozen, cold, and bloody body. ---- The yowls engulfed Ivypaw as she ran in the darkness, panting and frantic to escape the yowls of all kinds; pain-filled, triumphant, and horrified. '' ''Ever so suddenly, as she ran, the darkness shifted into the ThunderClan Camp. Cats ran wildly in a flurry of panic around the camp, others in major persuit of them, while other stood back and fought, yowling and hissing and screeching out their battle cries. '' ''But what made Ivypaw stop and freeze in the center of the fighting and fleeing cats was the bright orange tom that was Firestar, the mighty Leader of ThunderClan, let out a horrific screeching yowl of pain-just as the unusually-long claws raked across along his side, the slice stretching from his throat and down. '' ''Blood splashed out of the wound, and Firestar, his bright green eyes now glazed over with pain and blank with death, dropped dead, the rest fo his lives ripped right out of him, falling off of the Highledge where he once perched. '' ''And what replaced Firestar was a sight that made every single cat in the clearing cease the fighting and stare, some horrified and some proud. '' ''The horrific image of Tigerstar now perched atop the Highledge, grinning sinisterly down at the watching cats, his claws stained with crimson-red blood. '' ''But what suddenly caught Ivypaw's eye was the small grey and bloody lump lying near Firestar's motionless body-bright green eyes now glazed over with pain and blank with death. ---- Ivypaw let out a startled and terrified yowl, her eyes snapping open as she leapt to her paws, blood-stained claws unsheathed. Her fur bristled as the image of a dead Firestar and a dead Dovepaw haunted her mind from the nightmare; if Dovepaw hadn't been dead, she could've warned Firestar of Tigerstar before it was too late. But Dovepaw was ''dead-in nightmares, and in real life. Ivypaw, allowing her fur to lie flat, glanced up at the sky, only to see the gleaming stars of Silverpelt shining down on her. She sighed softly and stood up, shaking off the now wet snow plastered onto her pelt. Thankfully, it had muffled the scent of the fresh blood, but it still didn't get rid of it. Ivypaw flattened her ears, wincing as she glanced up again; was StarClan ashamed at what she had done? "StarClan, help me..." Ivypaw whispered, one lone tear sliding down the side of her face. One star in Silverpelt seemed to glitter brighter than the others at Ivypaw's words. 'Chapter 3' "It was never your time to die, Dovepaw." Murmured Bluestar as she watched Spottedleaf gently lead the grey-furred Apprentice, stars sparkling in her pelt, toward her. Dovepaw looked up at Bluestar as she and Spottedleaf reached the blue-grey-furred she-cat with wide, sorrow-filled eyes. "I know it wasn't, Miss." Dovepaw meowed softly, meeting the past ThunderClan Leader's bright blue gaze carefully. "Call her Bluestar, Dovepaw, dear. You are welcome here as family. You're safe now." Spottedleaf assured gently, resting her tail tip on Dovepaw's shoulder. "We should have warned Lionblaze or Jayfeather. We should have sent ''some ''sort of sign to signal Ivypaw's actions." Bluestar murmured, shaking her heavy head, her bright blue eyes clouded with worry and fear mingled with the smallest hint of anger. "There was nothing we could have done, Bluestar. Understand that." Spottedleaf meowed softly, glancing at her former Clan Leader and then back at Dovepaw. "Can't I do anything to help, Spottedleaf? Anything at all?" Dovepaw asked softly as Spottedleaf glanced at her. "Not that we know of, dear. You-" "Wait-I think she ''can ''help, Spottedleaf." Dovepaw and Spottedleaf both gasped softly in shock and glanced up at Bluestar. The former ThunderClan Leader's wise eyes locked on Dovepaw and Dovepaw only. "Dovepaw, love, I need you to do something for me." ---- "Ivypaw has done well, Hawkfrost. Surely you see her potential." Tigerstar sat with his back to his son, his tail flicking from side to side in an almost thoughtful way. Hawkfrost flattened his ears at the praise just given to Ivypaw. "Yes, I do. She has murdered one of the Three." Hawkfrost agreed grudgingly, flexing his claws. "She will make a great Dark Forest Warrior, my son. Our plan is nearly complete." Tigerstar meowed, flicking his V-split ear. "When will we make the attack? When can I get my revenge?" Hawkfrost growled, lashing his tail. "Soon enough, Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw will soon truly regret killing you. And by the time he begs you for forgivness, you'll be digging your claws into his throat." Tigerstar snickered, flexing his claws as he flicked his tail. Hawkfrost grinned sinisterly at this, his icy-blue eyes gleaming brightly and creepily with morbid thoughts seeping into his cruel mind. "And Firestar? What will you do with him when the final battle comes?" Tigerstar stiffened for a moment before grinning sinisterly and baring his fangs and teeth. "That Kittypet will regret it. He'll regret it all. He'll wish he never set paw in the forest. And he'll wish he never laid eyes on ''me." Chapter 4 Ivypaw padded slowly away from the Moonpool and toward WindClan Territory, belly-low to the ground with her ears erect for any sign of movement as she passed over the WindClan border seconds later. She paused there for a moment, twitching an ear as she caught the call of a wild Fox in the distance, followed by the flapping of Thrush wings in the sky above her. No WindClan patrols should be out for a while; she should be safe for now. Ivypaw sighed softly as she straighened up and walked across the moors of WindClan Territory; only to freeze at the sight of a fluffy white tail of a well-hidden rabbit a tail-lenghts away from her sitting in the snow. Ivypaw instantly dropped onto a hunters' crouch and crept silently toward the rabbit, its scent strong as she grew closer. She didn't belong to any Clan if Lionblaze had told everyone what she had done-she didn't truly have to care about the Warrior Code right now. Ears flattened, and once nearly only one tail-lenght away, Ivypaw sprang forward, claws unsheathed and teeth and fangs bared. She instantly felt her claws sink into the rabbit's flesh, and she made no hesitation in streatching her neck and clamping her jaws on its neck. The rabbit let out a small, dull squeal that faded into nothing as it become instantly limp with death. Ivypaw, triumphant now as her mouth watered, dragged the rabbit back a few tail-lenghts, leaving a crimson-red trail in the snow, before sighing and releasing the rabbits snapped neck. She then proceded to lie down in front of her newly-killed prey and tear into the warm flesh of the rabbit. Ivypaw devoured the warm rabbit, turning it into a pile of small pile of bones, fur, and scarps of meat within minutes, and as she finished, stood up and shook out her snow-plastered pelt like a Dog. She swiped her tongue over her blood-stained mouth and paused for a moment, relaxed now that she had a full and warm belly. Ivypaw glanced up at the sky after a moment, gazing at the glittering stars of Silverpelt before she sighed and shook her head, looking back down at paws, where a tuft of blood-stained and grey fur remained lodged in between one of her claws. Chapter 5 "I think it'll be wise to keep this to ourselves until morning, Lionblaze." Jayfeather glanced at Lionblaze, sensing his brother's presence and the strong sadness pulsing from her pelt as the golden Warrior still stared at the motionless body of his Apprentice. How terrible did Lionblaze feel? How angry did he feel? How dissapointed did his feel? Lionblaze had decided not to confront Ivypaw for training too quickly and had payed the price, for Dovepaw had done it alone and without either him or Jayfeather to back her up to have a say in any argument between the two sisters. Jayfeather twitched his tail irritably when Lionblaze never responded, but either way understood his brother's pain. He flattened his ears after a moment and turned his head toward the strong scent of blood remained, shuddering slightly at the strong scent of death reeking from there and spreading around the surrounding area. If only he could see ''the body...if only he could ''see ''the damage Ivypaw had done... Frustrated by his blindness, Jayfeather shook his head and hissed softly, flicking an ear and clawing once at the ground. "You lucky you can't see this, Jayfeather. Be happy that you can't." Jayfeather turned his head back toward Lionblaze, perking up his ears at his brother's words. "Why would I be happy being blind, Lionblaze? You tell me why I'd be happy not to see this." Jayfeather growled after a moment, glaring at the golden Warrior but seeing nothing. "Because I know you can't bear to see her like this, Jayfeather. I know you can't." Lionblaze meowed softly, hanging his head. Jayfeather's glare lessened after a moment and he flattened his ears. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel." "Don't be sorry, Jayfeather. I'm the one who should be sorry. I decided to hold off for too long in confronting Ivypaw...and this happens." Lionblaze meowed softly, shaking his head head and flicking an ear. "Hey, its okay. We'll find a way to manage this. I know we will." Jayfeather replied softly, resting his tail tip on his brother's shoulder. "No, Jayfeather! As the Three we had to stay alive and stick togehter until the final battle came! One of us is dead now! Do you have any idea how it might affect the future for the Clans, Jayfeather?!" Lionblaze suddenly hissed, snapping his head to the side to glare at Jayfeather, making the blind Medicine Cat flinch back in shock, his fur on end and his blind, bright blue eyes wide. "W-well, it's not my fault that you can't keep watch over your own Apprentice!" Jayfeather hissed back in an angry retort a moment later, ears flattened while lashing his tail as he glared at Lionblaze with his blind, bright blue eyes. Lionblaze instantly froze at his brother's angry words. Jayfeather hadn't realizied what he had said until he sensed the anger and sadness pulsing from Lionblaze's pelt. "Well, it's not my fault that you can't hold your tongue." With that, Lionblaze suddenly turned and bounded thru the undergrowth where Ivypaw had dissapeared, leaving a shocked and slightly hurt Jayfeather behind. 'Chapter 6''' Ivypaw just sat there in WindClan territory, tears sliding down her face as she stared down at the tuft of blood-stained and grey fur lodged between her claws. The memory of her now dead sister washed over her in a wave of terrible, immense sadness and poorly-hidden guilt. She could never forgive herself for what she had done. She could never forgive herself for going to the Dark Forest. And she would never go back there again, for Dovepaw's sake. But how could she stop going? She never truly thought about going there in the first place, and is sometimes already in the Dark Forest in her dreams or just dreaming of something terrible. Ivypaw shook her head as these terribly confusing thoughts swired in her mind, all the while struggling to hold back the guilt of killing her own sister out of blistering fury. Category:SnapeFan1's Fanfics